


A Little Too Caring

by Kebchii



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebchii/pseuds/Kebchii
Summary: Haru is pregnant and her hubby does not care for stress and overworking. Warning of fluff.





	A Little Too Caring

**Author's Note:**

> This is also cross-posted at FFnet. It might be annoying to some that I cross-post but I figured not everyone reads on the same site so WELP.
> 
> Spreading the 1886 love after being hit by inspiration from fanarts and fanfictions.

A young woman bustles around the traditional Japanese house; simultaneously stirring the cooking pot and setting up plates on the low table. This is what Hibari Kyoya sees when he gets home and although he is irked, he does not say a word as he thinks he does not want to unnecessarily surprise his wife.

The young woman turns to his direction and their eyes meet. "Kyoya!" She smiles widely as she makes her way to him. "Welcome home," she adds as she wraps her arms around her husband's figure and lays her head against his chest.

"Haru, you shouldn't be moving around too much," he says as his hands immediately go to her bulging stomach with gentleness. "Sometimes I think you forget the fact that you are pregnant," he frowns.

"You're such a worrywart, Kyoya," she giggles and lets go before helping him out of his coat and dragging him to the dining area. He sits and could only watch as she heads to the kitchen and come back with food that smells, as expected, great.

However, he is not distracted. "I thought I had the brat come here to accompany you."

Haru sighs and settles across from her husband. "I knew it. You sent Lambo-kun here," she says with pout. Although it was not unusual for the young man to visit, he would have not come unless invited by her. Or forced by her husband, she mentally adds.

"He simply loiters around the mansion so I ordered him to do something to make himself useful," he says matter-of-factly. "Perhaps I'll have Kusakabe watch over you tomorrow."

"But I'm not feeling lonely, Kyoya. You even left Hibird and Roll here with me," she gives him a grateful smile and for a while he pauses to stare because that is how she affects him. He also decides not to tell her that he left his Cloud Box Weapon to protect her when he isn't around.

"Isn't it busy at the mansion?" Haru asks with a tilt of her head as they eat dinner.

"No. Although I would very much like to be beside you constantly, I cannot abandon my duty." Haru blushes and keeps herself from squealing as she knows her husband is particularly touchy when it comes to her safety.

Instead, she reaches a hand across the table and held her husband's firmly. She smiles a gentle smile and reassures him. "I'll be fine, Kyoya. I'm always happy because I know you're always there for me so I'm practically stress-free." She watches as her husband's long fingers interlace with her own.

Kyoya brins theirn joined hands against his lips and speaks against it. "As I should be."

Unable to contain herself, Haru squeals in delight at her husband's actions. "Kyaa! Why are you especially romantic tonight, Kyoya?"

He only smirks at her.

They finish eating and Haru tries to get up to clean the table but stops short when she sees her dark-haired partner get up from his seat and rolls his sleeves up.

She stares as he begins to pick up the dirty plates on the table. "Hahi! Kyoya, what are you doing?!" she frantically asks and stands up to stop him. "I can't let you do the dishes! You've been working hard all day all ready."

Kyoya makes his way to the kitchen. His wife follows behind with protests that he easily ignores. After placing the plates on the sink, he turns to her and tells her firmly, "I'll do the dishes." He watches as she pouts at him. "You are my pregnant wife and I can't let you do all the chores in this house and overwork yourself; not if I can help it."

He is silent as he waits for the brunette in front of him to complain but she simply sighs in defeat and moves to the side to get her Hibird-printed apron. "All right but put this on. We wouldn't want to get your dress shirt soaked," she smiles and he knows that she's having fun at the thought of him wearing her apron.

He doesn't object and so he lowers his head a little as his wife puts the apron on him. She is giggling at the sight and he smiles a little. His wife tells him to lift his arms up so she can tie the apron's strings around his waist. He does what he is told and the next thing he knows is his wife embracing him as she tries to tie the strings on his back. He thinks with amusement that his wife doesn't have any difficulty tying even without visual aid.

She leans her cheek on her husband's sturdy chest. "Don't you this is kind of romantic?" she says with a laugh.

He smirks. "How childish," he says coolly as he wraps his arms around her shoulders and pulls her close.


End file.
